The present invention relates to a rotary brush sweeper including a debris pan having an inlet or scoop portion that may pass over a surface to be cleaned in close proximity thereto, and more particularly to the construction of a debris pan with a scoop portion.
Rotary brush sweepers are equipped with debris pans for collection of debris swept into the pans by the rotary brush. To assure highly effective cleaning of a surface by such a sweeper, it would be desirable for the front of the debris pan, constituting an inlet portion, to pass over a surface being cleaned in close proximity thereto. It would be particularly desirable for the inlet portion of the debris pan to actually glide on a surface being cleaned for maximum cleaning results.
It would further be desirable, for facilitating the passage of debris into the debris pan, to cover the inlet portion of the debris pan with low friction material, such as vinyl. It would be further desirable that such low friction material be constructed in such manner that it may be readily mounted onto a debris pan by an unskilled worker, without the use of adhesive or screws or the like.